Le dilemme d'Ichigo
by AdeleZangetsu
Summary: /!\ INDULGENCE - PREMIERE FIC :') /!\ Un Lundi matin paraissant comme les autres, Ichigo se rendit au lycée. Au moment du midi, un reiatsu étrange fit son apparition sous les yeux du shinigami remplaçant. Le propriétaire de ce reiatsu était en fait une fille traînant avec elle une vengeance et demandant l'aide du jeune Kurosaki. Après leur discussion, Ichigo chamboulé s'enfuit.
1. CHAPITRE 1

CHAPITRE 1 - LA VENGEANCE D'UNE FILLE

Nous nous retrouvons au lycée Daichi, dans la ville de Kurakara. Un Lundi matin qui n'enviait rien aux autres, un Lundi matin des plus banals, un Lundi matin comme le jeune Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 ans, les détestait. Etant capable de voir les esprits depuis son plus jeune âge, le roux était devenu Shinigami remplaçant grâce à une inconnue appelée Kuchiki Rukia, devenue son amie la plus proche. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que celui-ci était devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ayant subit des combats plus mouvementés les uns que les autres, il a su énormément progresser, rivalisant ainsi avec les capitaines de la Soul Society. Il était temps pour lui de se réveiller pour affronter une nouvelle journée. C'est alors que son réveil humain détestable lui fit comprendre qu'il était 7h.

\- _ICHIIIGOOOOOOOOO_ ! Lui tendant son poing esquivé par son fils. _Félicitations, toujours de bons réflexes même le matin !_

\- _Urusai_ ! Dit-il exaspéré par ses matins qui se ressemblait tous.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain prendre une douche puis descendit rejoindre ses deux petites sœurs jumelles... et manifestement son vieux fou qui lui servait de père.

\- _Ohio Onii-chan!_

\- _Ohio Yuzu._

Son autre sœur Karin, saluant par son habitude avec un signe de tête suffisant.

\- _Dis-moi mon fils, c'est une nouvelle semaine qui commence et il est temps en ce jour ensoleillé que tu prennes les devants avec les filles et-_

Arrêté net par un poing de son fils, le vieux Isshin se dirigea, ''blessé moralement'', vers le poster de sa défunte femme...comme à son habitude.

\- _Oh Masakiiiiiii, notre fils me mépriiiiiise._ Dit-il des larmes s'échappantes sur ses joues.

\- _Ras le bol, je m'en vais !_

\- _Bonne journée Onii-chan !_

\- _A ce soir Ichi-nii._

\- _Merci vous aussi frangines !_

Sortant de chez lui, déjà fâtigué par le commencement de sa journée. Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au lycée car ses histoires l'avait, une fois de plus, retardé. Arrivé devant la salle de classe, avec finalement deux minutes d'avance, Ichigo ouvra la porte et sentit quelque chose bloquée son mouvement.

\- _Itai !_ Résonna une petite voix derrière la porte.

\- _Ichigo ! Fais un peu attention !_ Dit une autre voix beaucoup plus dure.

\- _Oh salut Tatsuki._

\- _Comment ça ''salut Tatsuki'' ?! Ne profites pas de la gentillesse d'Orihime pour ne pas t'excuser !_

Ichigo regardant à côté de sa camarade, vit une petite tête aux longs cheveux auburn.

\- _Ah c'était toi qui bloquait la porte Inoue, gomen._

\- _Eto... On se connaît ?_

\- _Ca va Inoue ? La porte a dù te frapper trop fort..._ demanda Ichigo légèrement inquiété.

Sa meilleure amie, plus inquiète l'interrogea.

\- _Dis-moi Hime, tu te souviens de moi ?_

\- _Evidemment Tatsuki-chan haha ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'oublies._ Demanda Orihime un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- _C'est rassurant, et dis-moi tu connais tous ces gens autour de toi...?_

Orihime observa chacun de ses camarades puis finit par répondre.

\- _Mais voyons oui, à part ce nouvel élève._ Posant son index sur sa joue, se tournant vers le roux. _Bonjour, je me présente Inoue Orihime, si tu as des questions sur la classe ou quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas !_ Dit-elle avec son plus grand sourire.

Ichigo vexé mais au fond de lui blessé fit mine de sourire légèrement en allant s'asseoir à sa place tandis que leur sensei arriva au même moment pour commencer le cours.

* Etrange qu'elle m'ai seulement oublié moi, on verra ça ce midi, de toute façon ça lui passera bien... *

La sonnerie rententit, et les deux meilleures amies ne se firent pas prier pour vite aller manger accompagnées de leurs amies. Alors que Kurosaki allait lui aussi rejoindre ses amis pour manger, il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un reiatsu des plus étranges, en effet il vit par la fenêtre une femme, ou plutôt une jeune fille d'environ son âge en train... en train de... VOLER ? En effet, elle lévitait dans le ciel, le regard en direction du shinigami. Se dépêchant d'aller à sa rencontre, Ichigo passa par la porte laissant son Gigai dans la classe.

La jeune fille était très jolie, elle avait la peau plutôt hâlée, les cheveux rouge bordeaux, les yeux marron virant au rouge et un sourire des plus illuminateurs. Elle était fine, des écouteurs aux oreilles et portant des habits normaux (pantalon noir déchiré, chemise blanches aux manches ¾, et deux mêmes magnifiques bracelets sur chaque poignet). Elle prit la parole avant que le roux en ai eu l'occasion.

\- _Tu es bien Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami remplaçant ?_

\- _Je suis surpris, tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi..._ lui réponda-t-il un sourcil levé.

\- _Je suis déçue que tu prennes mon arrivée à la légère, * remarque_ _il_ _m'avait prévenu *, enfin bref... Je m'appelle Hana Komura et si je suis ici c'est pour régler mes comptes avec_ _une certaine personne, et ... j'aurais besoin de ton aide._

\- _J'en ai rien à foutre du pourquoi du comment tu es ici, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi alors évite-moi d'accord ?! De plus je n'apprécie pas les personnes impolies, quand tu parles à quelqu'un essaye au moins d'enlever tes écouteurs..._

\- _Ah ah, tu me fais bien rire, rappelle-moi qui est venu à ma recontre ? J'étais juste en train d'observer si mon plan fonctionnait et, je suis ravie sur ce point, tout commence à merveille. Si ce que tu souhaites est que je t'évite, qu'il en soit ainsi mais sache que tu ne devras pas me recontacter pour quoi que ce soit plus tard._

Ichigo, avalant les mots de la fille, s'arrêta sur une phrase précise.

\- _Comment ça ton plan fonctionne à merveille ? De quoi tu parles ?!_

\- _Oh tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ce matin ?_

\- _D'étrange ?_ Ichigo se remémora son début de journée et tout paraissait normal, sauf un détail mais... _Est-ce en rapport avec l'attitude d'Inoue Orihime ?_

\- _Haha, ça y est tu y es ! Il t'en aura fallut du temps hein..._ * quel idiot *

Enervé par sa détente incroyable , il répliqua.

\- _Tu y es pour quelque chose ?! Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

\- _Et bien c'est simple, j'avais besoin de provoquer un événement dans ta vie pour que tu t'intéresses à moi alors je lui ai fait oublier ton existence en un clin d'oeil._ Dit elle avec un sourire qui en ferait rougir plus d'un.

- _Argh, enfoirée ! En quoi voulais-tu attirer mon attention ?!_

\- _Evite de mal me parler si tu ne veux pas être inexistant aux yeux de tous..._

- _Ouais ça va j'ai compris, alors répond au moins !_

\- _Très bien, voilà l'histoire. J'imagine que tu connais Urahara-san ?_

- _Exact._ * Toujours dans les histoires lui... *

\- _Bon et bien si je suis ici c'est que je lui ai rendu une petite visite pour lui poser quelques questions sur une personne dont je ne connais ni le nom ni le visage. Néanmoins c'est cette personne qui..._ Le regard de la jeune fille se brumait mais reprit de suite un air autoritaire, la réaction n'ayant pas échappé à un Ichigo surpris.

\- _Qui... ? Est-ce que... ça va ?_

\- _Biensûr que ça va ! Dans tous les cas mon histoire ne te regarde pas, le principal est que tu m'aides à trouver cette personne pour que je la tue enfin._

Ichigo n'en revenait pas, tuer quelqu'un ! Mais cette Hana, était-elle du côté du bien ? S'il s'agit d'une vengeance au point de vouloir tuer quelqu'un alors qu'est-ce que cette personne a bien pu lui faire auparavent ...

\- _Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider sachant que tu n'as aucune information sur lui. De plus, pourquoi moi ?_

\- _C'est simple tu es un shinigami donc tu pourras percevoir son reiatsu plus facilement que moi, et j'ai une information : il a notre âge et est dans ton lycée, c'est tout ce que je sais._

\- _Quoi ?! Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit de mon lycée !_

\- _Ecoute-moi bien ! C'est pas que ça m'enchante de devoir tuer quelqu'un, encore moins un adolescent... Mais... J'ai mes raisons..._ Dit Hana une larme sur chaque joue.

\- _Tu... Tu pleures ?_

\- _Pas du tout ! Je suis juste allergique à quelque chose voilà tout !_

\- _Tu sais pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse... Enfin bref, j'accepte seulement si tu me dis pour quelles raisons tu veux te venger de lui, il a sûrement dù te faire du mal ?_

Un souffle sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille, elle s'assit sur le toit du lycée, accompagnée par le lycéen.

\- _Alors voilà... Je... suis ce qu'on appelle une kaya, c'est à dire une fille puissante au combat ayant pour but de tuer les hollows, un peu comme vous les shinigami mais, sans vouloir me vanter, les shinigami ne font pas du tout le poids... Enfin bref, voici ma tenue au combat._

Hana se leva puis rapprocha ses deux bracelets identiques, un éclair lumineux surgit puis elle répparut habillée en tenue noire élégante et fonctionelle, deux épées à la main, avec un bijoux de tête qui lui servait à faire oublier l'existance de certaines personnes comme elle l'avait fait avec Orihime.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Ichigo resta sans voix.

\- _Laisse-moi finir d'accord ?! Bon, je suis donc une Kaya mais le reste de ma famille est... était des arrancars._

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en grand en un éclair.

\- _Ils étaient sous le contrôle d'Aizen et étaient impuissant. Alors quand un groupe de shinigami a fait son apparition au Hueco Mundo je ne sais pour quelles raisons, ils n'ont fait aucune différence entre les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes et ont tué beaucoup de personnes. J'ai appris par la suite que mes deux parents ainsi que mon grand frère se sont fait tuer par la même personne... Et cette personne m'a prit ma vie par la même occasion, je me suis retrouvée complètement seule alors je veux lui faire comprendre ce qu'est la souffrance !_ Les yeux mouillés de la belle, les sourcils froncés mais toujours aussi magnifique.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas, et si cette personne il l'a connaissait, peut-être un de ses amis, alors devait-il accepter de l'aider ? Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et osa poser une question.

\- _Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta famille, et... sans vouloir t'offenser, je voulais te demander quels étaient leurs noms ... ?_

Hana le prit par reflexe dans ses bras et lui dit.

\- _Ma mère s'appelait Lana Komura, mon père Tetsuya Komura. Mon frère avait changé de nom pour ne pas nous poser de problème s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il faut dire que sous ses airs méchants, c'est la plus magnifique des personnes. Il a donc changé son nom en tant que ******** **********._

Ichigo toujours dans les bras de sa nouvelle connaissance n'en revenait pas, comment n'avait-il pas pu faire le lien avant, en effet les deux parents d'Hana gardait la forteresse de Las Noches et … Son frère avec qui il s'était battu à plusieurs reprises...

\- _G-Grimmjow Jaggerjack?_

\- _Oui_. Hana s'éloignant des bras du roux. _Tu en as peut-être déjà entendu parler, mais pas étonnant. Aizen lui donnait des missions qu'il acceptait à contre cœur pour pouvoir nous protéger nous, sa famille._

Ichigo coupant la conversation à court, commeca à partir en courant puis se retourna une dernière fois avant de la laisser seule en disant :

\- _Je... Je suis désolé je dois y aller les cours vont bientôt reprendre et je n'ai pas encore mangé et... Peut-être à plus !_

Ichigo prit ses jambes à son cou espèrant ne jamais recroiser le regard de la fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées à cet instant. Revoyant la tristesse couler sur ses joues, tremblant comme une feuille, anéantie...


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Ichigo finit donc sa journée, encore troublé par cette Hana Komura. Comment lui annoncer que c'était lui qui avait décimé sa famille, alors qu'elle venait de demander son aide. Après mûres réflections sur le sujet, il décida d'éviter la Kaya pour le moment, pour finalement faire un détour de son trajet lycée-maison en direction du magasin d'Urahara.

Arrivé devant le magasin, il y entra pour finir dans le salon où Urahara y était déjà accompagné de Yoruichi en mode chat sur ses genoux.

\- _Urahara, j'ai appris qu'une certaine Hana Komura vous a rendu visite avant de venir me voir, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle et sur ce qu'elle ai._

\- _Bonjour à toi aussi Kurosaki-san_ , dit-il ironique. _Je vois qu'elle n'a pas perdu de temps. Je l'ai rencontré quand elle était gamine, Hana-chan est une Kaya. Elle possède une très grande endurance et une grande capacité au combat. Chaque Kaya possède des armes différentes et un pouvoir distinct._

- _Et j'imagine que vous savez ce qu'elle est venue me dire n'est-ce pas ?!_

- _Exact, c'est moi-même qui lui ai proposé de te demander de l'aide._

Ichigo, bouillonant s'empara du col du détenteur du bob.

- _Bon sang mais vous saviez très bien que c'est ma faute, c'est de moi qu'elle veut se venger et elle ne le sait pas encore, alors comment pourrais-je faire pour tuer celui qui a tué sa famille sans mourir_

 _?! Impossible n'est-ce pas !_

- _Ecoute Ichigo, tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Kisuke car je pense que s'il a décidé ça ainsi, alors il a une bonne raison._

- _Merci Yoruichi-san, je vais donc m'expliquer. Un arrancar possèdant presque la même puissance que Aizen va débarquer dans moins de deux semaines, ici, pour détruire Karakura et y installer son domaine. Ainsi il pourra ouvrir plus facilement un portail jusque la Soul Society et la détruire._

Ichigo et Yoruichi étaient bouches bées.

\- _Attend un peu, comment tu sais ça Kisuke ?_

\- _Et bien avant la disparition d'Aizen j'ai eu quelques minutes pour lui parler et il me l'a dit, je ne sais pour quelles raisons mais il me l'a avoué donc j'ai entreprit des recherches et découvert que ses dits sont fondés._

\- _Bon admettons que ce soit vrai il faut avertir la Soul Society au plus vite et mobiliser le plus de personne à Karakura ! Cependant cela ne répond en rien à ma question initiale !_

\- _Si tu arrives à convaincre la belle Hana que la personne qui a tué sa famille n'est autre que lui, alors elle pourra joindre notre cause, son aide est inestimée et on ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser filer. Sache que si elle découvre que tu es le coupable, alors elle te tueras facilement car elle est beaucoup plus forte que nous._

 _\- Mais c'est impossible, elle sait que le fruit de sa vengeance est au lycée Daichi, de plus je n'arriverai pas à lui mentir, même si je ne la connaît pas vraiment, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère et ne vivait que pour la vengeance (RPZ SASUKE). Néanmoins si je lui disais la vérité, je ne pense pas qu'elle me vaincra si facilement, j'ai mon bankaï et sa pression spirituelle était élevée mais pas autant que la mienne._

\- _Ne te fies pas au physique mon cher, si tu veux prendre le risque d'entreprendre un combat avec elle, fais toi à l'idée que tu n'en reviendras sûrement pas vivant..._

\- _Oh ça va arrêtez un peu votre charabia vous deux ! Ichigo, suis les conseils de Kisuke et si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ça ne sert à rien de revenir ici. Kisuke ne perd pas de temps et va prévenir la Soul Society._

Les deux hommes se calmèrent donc, Ichigo rentra chez lui insatisfait de la réponse de l'ancien. Yoruichi et Urahara prévenaient, eux, la Soul Society du danger venant.

Arrivé chez lui, Ichigo mangea vite et alla dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras sous tête dirigée vers le plafond. Il pensa, revit les membres de la famille d'Hana, culpabilisa puis s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Kurosaki se réveille en sursaut avant que son réveil sonna. Une sensation étrange planait dans sa tête, il ne sait comment l'expliquer, mais il avait vu la belle aux cheveux rouges (non non pas Renji ^^) dans son sommeil, il avait vécu des scènes de la vie de celle-ci, néanmoins le deuil de chacun des membres de sa famille. Il alla prendre une douche pour se raffraîchir et penser à autre chose. En passant dans son miroir, il vit son reflet avec des trajectoires de larmes sur ses joues, il culpabilisait, ça le rongeait de se dire qu'il compatissait en voyant Hana. Il voulait l'aider mais ne le pouvait pas. Au fond de lui, il espèrait ne pas recroiser sa tête, mais il n'imaginait pas le moins du monde que ce Mardi se transformerait en enfer...


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Prenant donc le chemin jusqu'au lycée, c'était l'une des rares fois dans sa vie qu'Ichigo était oppréssé, il avait peur, il redoutait l'idée de revoir Hana. Il savait que s'il la voyait il ne pourrait plus la regarder dans les yeux en lui mentant. Etant dans ses pensées, il ne regardait pas devant lui et percuta quelqu'un. Le destin ou plutôt le karma fait que cette personne n'était autre que la jeune fille.

\- _Ohayo Kurosaki !_

\- _* Et merde, merde, merde, merde !*_ C'est le regard détourné qu'il lui répondit. _Ohayo Hana._

\- _Je pensais justement à toi, tu as réflechis sur le fait de m'aider ? Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi puisque c'est quelqu'un de ton lycée que tu connais peut-être un minimum, mais j'ai besoin de voir celui qui a rendu ma vie aussi triste, la solitude n'est vraiment pas une sensation à connaître et à vivre tu sais..._

\- _C'est à dire que... Pour être honnête je ne sais pas, j'hésite_.

\- _Ah... Je vois, si tu as besoin de plus de temps je serai patiente mais pas indéfiniment. Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à me battre contre toi. Tu imagines sûrement que je ne peux pas laisser en vie une personne qui sait ce que j'ai l'intention de faire._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

\- _Et bien, si tu ne veux pas m'aider je le comprendrai bien mais dans ce cas je serai dans l'obligation de me débarasser de toi... Gomen Kurosaki...Je n'aime pas t'imposer ça..._

\- _Si je comprends mieux... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix c'est ça ?_

Hana s'en voulait d'imposer ça à Ichigo mais il n'y avait que lui. Elle se sentait égoïste malgré ça mais elle le devait, pour venger sa famille et leur faire honneur. Ichigo, lui, était bousculé mais dans sa tête il savait qu'il devait l'aider, il n'avait pas le choix. Néanmoins dans les deux cas l'un d'eux mourra. Il espérait par chance que s'il acceptait de l'aider, elle ne découvrirait pas qui était cette personne tant recherchée par celle-ci et que personne ne serait blessé.

\- _D'accord..._

\- _D'accord ?_

\- _J'accepte de t'aider._

\- _Oh merci beaucoup Kurosaki !_

La jeune fille tellement heureuse et reconnaissante, suivi son élan et prit le shinigami dans ses bras. Ichigo étant devenu légèrement rouge par la gêne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi prêt d'une fille ^^.

Alors que Hana venait juste de reprendre ses esprits et de se redresser, une personne étrangère aux yeux du shinigami, fit son apparition brutale. En effet, c'était un homme grand et fin, la peau blanche, les cheveux lisses jusqu'aux épaules et à l'air sadique qui apparut entre les deux jeunes.

\- _Bien le bonjour jeunes gens !_

- _Qu-qui es-tu ?!_ Demanda Ichigo sur le retrait.

\- _Je m'appelle Hide_ (référence à Tokyo Ghoul ), _tu devrais me présenter à ton ami Hana-chan._ Un sourire en coin.

\- _Hide ?! Pour quelles raison es-tu ici ?!_

- _Quoi... ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? Je suis ici pour t'aider dans ta recherche évidemment._

\- _Toi ? M'aider ? … Laisse moi rire, tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole et c'est à cet instant que tu choisis de me venir en aide..._

\- _J'ai une information capitale dont tu ne te doute pas un instant, tu sais comment je peux te la prescrire n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Tu-tu ne vas pas faire ça ?_

\- _Faire quoi ? Excusez-moi je me sens un peu exclus du genre Ishida là... Hana, si tu pouvais m'expliquer qui est ce type et ce qu'il veut faire ..._

\- _Ce gars est aussi un Kaya. Je t'avais dit que chaque Kaya possèdait un pouvoir en plus de sa capacité à combattre, et bien le sien est de planter son épée dans le cœur de quelqu'un pour pouvoir la faire souffrir physiquement et mentalement._

\- _… mentalement ? Je ne comprends pas..._

\- _En plantant son épée dans le cœur de cette personne, les images de tous les proches morts dans sa vie font surface, comme si nous étions présent à ce moment là et donc s'il me plante son épée dans le cœur, je serai gravement blessée, ce sera dur mais je pourrais voir le visage de celui que je recherche._

\- _Hana, non tu ne dois pas accepter, imagine que c'est un piège, tu l'as dit toi-même, vous ne vous êtes jamais parler alors pourquoi voudrait-il t'aider ?!_

\- _Dis-moi le roux, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de rester, tu vois bien qu'Hana-chan n'a plus besoin de ton aide, tu deviens de suite inutile._

\- _Urusai ! Je t'empêcherai de lui fai-_

\- _C'est bon Kurosaki ! C'est mon choix !_

\- _Mais..._

\- _Ecoute là, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire._

A peine le dialogue terminé que la jeune Kaya se présenta devant le nouvel arrivant, se positionnant à genoux, elle ferma les yeux et se prit le coup d'épée dans le cœur. Ichigo essaya de bouger pour intervenir, en vain il était bloqué. Hide toujours son sourire en coin, regarda Hana pour mieux faire partager les images de l'agresseur.

Hana était mal, elle était passée d'une position sur les genoux le dos droit, à une position foetale. (Squeezie :')) Elle tremblait, les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir que le visage de cette personne tant recherché était celui de son soit-disant nouvel ami. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu garder ça pour lui sans rien lui dire ? Elle était en colère, pire, furieuse.

Tristesse

Elle était sans voix, en ayant reprit connaissance, toujours avec la blessure de l'épée du Kaya dans le cœur qui ne guérirait pas avec le temps, elle se releva avec peine. Elle regarda Ichigo avec peine, pitié et hargne. Ichigo avait comprit, il recula d'un pas de peur de la réaction de la jeune fille. Pourquoi devait-elle le découvrir de cette manière ? Pourquoi comme ça ? De la pire façon existante...

Hide n'était pas venu là sans connaître les conséquences de son acte. Il avait reçu l'ordre de son supérieur Kaya de tuer le shinigami remplaçant qui a ridiculisé Aizen. Hide apparu donc devant Ichigo aussi rapidement que le vent breton en période de tempête, (BZH dans le cœur) Puis brandit sa seconde épée qui se logea dans l'abdomen. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le roux avait fermé les yeux avec manque de réaction combative mais n'avait rien senti.

\- _* Suis-je mort ? Je n'ai rien senti. J'ai pourtant enduré plusieurs blessures bien pire que celle-ci, alors pourquoi ? Je ne ressens rien mais je tombe, le vide, je le sens. *_

Ichigo atterit par terre, il ouvra les yeux et vit du sang giclé devant lui. Pas son sang, mais celui de qui ? Hana. Debout, l'avait poussé pour qu'il ne se fasse pas toucher et avait prit le coup à sa place. La seconde épée de Hide avait aussi un pouvoir spécifique, celui de tuer une personne en un simple coup. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, ses jambes étaient lourdes. Faible, elle l'était, mais Ichigo encore plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle action alors qu'elle connaissait désormais la vérité. Dans quel but ? Le shiniagmi remplaçant prit donc son badge et le porta à son cœur, quittant son gigai. C'est alors qu'un combat intense commença entre les deux garçons.

Un duel d'épées, Zangetsu face à une meurtrière en un coup seulement. N'ayant pas besoin de plus de preuves que son adversaire était fort, le Bankai résonnait déjà. Un souffle de pression spirituel s'échappa du corps du roux. Hide prit plaisir à voir cette action et continua le combat. Tout deux très rapides, ils enchaînaient les coups jusqu'à ce que Ichigo réfléchisse. Hide n'était fort qu'en attaques rapprochées, alors il lui suffisait de lancer un getsuga Tenshô. Cela n'a pas suffit mais a quand même blessé le Kaya. Ichigo en avait marre, était déjà fâtigué de ce combat. Il fit un mouvement de rotation plus que rapide autour de son adversair et lança 6 getsuga tenshô venant de 6 endroits différents mais ayant la même cible. Un beau geste qui lui valut la victoire de ce combat, Hide à terre, inconscient.

Il restait un Ichigo fâtigué et une Hana blessée mais encore consciente par miracle. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, mainetant !


End file.
